Lucy's new life in the DC Super hero Girls dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilia was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to the dc super hero girls. What adventures await Lucy?


**I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to the dc super hero girls.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I came to in an alley way and I sigh because I failed at killing myself and now I don't know where I am. I decide to explore my surroundings and I see other humans but I decide to go to the local library and hacked city hall and go to Metropolis high school and I decide to find an apartments as well after I get done with the Library.

The next day I'm the new girl along with some girl with orange haired girl named Barbaba Gordon walked past her and I get to my class but it's time for lunch and I end up getting detention on my first day and I'm with four other girls until the principle brings in another girl.

"Haha, I knew it you all have powers except maybe her." said Barba Gordon as she points at me, "How do you know if I don't have powers?" i asked.

"Do you have powers?"asked the girl with purple haired, "I think it doesn't concern any of you." I said and I sit on my desk.

As a blonde haired girl and black haired girl fight get more dangerous I decide to step in, "I summon Leo star dress Leo." i said as my outfit turn into legant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon my right breast.

I blocked the punches along with Leo and everybody there stares at me with shocked.

"How did you do that?"asked the purple haired girl, "it's my ability to summon celestial spirits and can used there powers at will or when I feel like and my name is Lucy Heartfilia and who are you?" I asked the girls.

"I'm Barbara." said the girl with orange haired.

"I'm Zatanna." said the girl with purple haired.

"I'm Diana." said the girl with black haired.

"I'm Jessica." said the girl with brown haired with highlights and "I'm Karen." said the girl with brown haired.

"I'm Kara." said the girl with blonde haired.

"It's nice to meet all of you but the principle is coming and we need to straighten out this classroom before her gets here." I said.

With that said we try to straighten out the classroom but as the door knob turns that is when Zatanna uses her wand and fixes the classroom up and we take our seats and I dropped my star dress and I'm in my regular clothes.

"I forgot my keys." said the principle as he enters the classroom and gets his keys.

After Detention we are on a roof top of a nearby apartment complex and it's my apartment complex but I said nothing.

"Okay for us to be heroes we need to save the world of man kind." said Diana aka wonder women, "I past on being a hero." I said as I turn to walk away.

"But we need you, you keep the peace." said Diana, "I'll joined but I might helped out might not." I said.

With that said Diana goes over our strengths and weakness and it is now my turn to tell Diana my weakness and strengths.

"I can summon three spirits and do star dresses which is where I can used my spirits powers but I also can re-equipped into different outfits at my own choice."I said as I re-equipped into an orange armor with a sword in my hand.

"Wow, you sound powerful." said Barbra aka batgirl, "that is because I'm powerful."I said with a smirk on my face.

"Really?"asked Zatanna, "nope; I'm only kidding around I do have my limits as well." I said.

"How come we never heard of you?"asked Kara aka Super girl, "because I'm not from this dimension at all." I said.

"Really, why would you come to this dimension?"asked Jessica aka Green Lantern, "because I try to commit suicide but my spirits saved me and send me to this dimension." I said.

"Why did you try to commit suicide?"asked Karen, "because my friends betrayed me and called me weak."I said.

"We understand and we will have your back." said everyone there and we hugged it out.

With that said we continue to learn how to be heroes and teaching Diana how to be a normal teenage girl.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


End file.
